Bare Bones
by ChocolateCreamCookies
Summary: Starly, your supposed typical teenage hero. However, there is more to her than you might think. Her powers, as bizarre as you might think they are, do have a role in her history. How far will she go to find the truth? And how is Earth's fate connected to this? Read to find out! Not updated often, though. Apologies.


**Hey! THIS is the reason my YJ is once again on hiatus. I feel like focusing on this story for a while before getting back to 'Ice and Water'. Hope you don't mind so much. Thanks a bunch! Now, time for some info on this story and stuff.**

**I was re-watching some Teen Titans episodes and decided to write this little fanfic. My character, Starly, has an appearance based on Edward from Cowboy Bebop though I added one or two extra details to make it a little different. Her powers, meanwhile, are based on Spyke from X-Men: Evolution but slightly different. It's only the main design of it basically. **

**Hope you like this!**

"Where are we?" Robin asked, rubbing his head and groaning. He slowly sat up and saw his fellow Titan, Kid Flash pacing quickly back and forth in front of him. Kid Flash quickly went next to him and helped him up. He looked around once again and saw Speedy, teasing Aqualad, as per usual. Jinx and Wonder Girl were nearby too.

"Beats us. We've been trying to figure it out too." Speedy said. The six Titans looked around at the surroundings.  
"Jungle, jungle and more jungle. Bet we'll have no problem-" Kid Flash confidently smirked before getting interrupted by a roar; a loud one at that. It didn't sound like a lion's roar or anything like that, and it was most likely coming from the massive T-Rex charging straight at them.

"You and your big mouth..." Jinx swatted the back of his head while the others slowly backed away from the T-Rex with shocked expressions. Suddenly, it lowered its head, allowing someone to step up to them. She was skinny, had short, fluffy red hair and a copper skin tone with amber eyes. She wore a fur tank top with simple black shorts and no footwear. Her sharp canines stuck out through her mouth and her ears looked like elf's ears. She walked up to the Titans and laughed at their shocked expressions.

"You look like you've never seen a T-Rex before!" She said between laughter. She calmed herself down and introduced herself. "Sorry, this place rarely gets visitors. My name's Starly, nice to meet you."

"Hello, my name's Wonder Girl. Do you have any idea where we exactly are?" Wonder Girl asked politely. Starly looked up and scratched her head, thinking about how to phrase what she was about to say.

"Well... This place doesn't have a straight name."

"Why are there dinosaurs roaming around?" Speedy asked with his arms crossed.

"Come with me, I'll show you about what I know." Starly said going back up the T-Rex. The Titans looked at each other before going up its head.

"Hang on!" She said. The Titans wondered what she meant until the dinosaur started running at full blast. Well, not exactly. It was more like jogging but it felt as fast as a cheetah compared to them. Jinx, Robin and Speedy barely managed to hang on while Kid Flash and Wonder Girl were seemingly unaffected by it.

"Do you think you could slow down a little?" Aqualad asked, starting to lose his balance too.

"Sorry!" Starly apologized. She tapped the T-Rex's head and it started to slow down. She took another look at the Titans.

"So... What's with the outfits?" She asked awkwardly.

"You've never heard of us?" Speedy asked her sounding rather annoyed. Starly shook her head, making him even more annoyed. "We're THE Titans! You know, like the Titans who've saved the world? How could you never have heard of us?"

"What, like those mythological titans?" She asked bluntly. At this point Speedy was just about ready to start beating her up before being held back by Robin.

"How could you possibly live here with all these dinosaurs everywhere?" Jinx asked.

"Well, for starters, these dinos aren't real. They're animatronics. This entire place is a massive biome made by some scientists in order to judge and improve the abilities of extraordinary young people, A.K.A you guys and I, by placing them in an environment where literally anything could kill you. Which is why for the ten years I've lived here I've never had any actual friends. Any other person who comes here usually dies a few days after they arrived. Well, hopefully, until you guys came along." She explained gloomily, despite a small smile forming on her face at the last sentence. She shook it off after Aqualad spoke up.

"Wait, nine years? How old are you anyway?"  
"Fifteen years and five months."

"What did you mean by 'special abilities'? Speedy and Robin don't have powers." He pointed out.

"And why us specifically? " Jinx added.

"Beats me. The most I can guess is that the scientists consider you guys as apparent interesting specimens or some stuff like that." Starly nonchalantly said.

"So what powers do you have?" Kid Flash asked. Starly looked up oddly, grinning with her teeth before sharp, light brown bone spikes (**for the lack of better words**) came out of her arm. The Titans stared at the spikes with shocked expressions.  
"Does that answer your question?" She said, smirking. "Oh look, we're here."

The Titans redirected their attention to the massive structure in front of them. There was a steel dome covered with small patches of grass. From where they were, they could see rust too.

"How long has it been since the last person arrived here?" Robin asked.  
"Bout two years tops." Starly said while the dinosaur stopped. She stepped down and helped the Titans down. "If I'm not wrong, there's a security panel round here somewhere..."  
"Is that it?" Wonder Girl asked, walking towards a panel slightly shrouded by vines. Kid Flash dashed ahead and jammed every single button on all of the numbers. The rest joined him until the door opened with a long sound, like that of a chalk scraping on a chalkboard, before coming to a stop halfway. Speedy shot an explosive arrow at the remainder.  
"Could've done that first, you know." Starly pointed out. Speedy shrugged it off before heading off into the building.


End file.
